Kid's Story
by Animelover8138
Summary: Little is known about Death The Kid, even his friends and partners don't know much about his past. But when Kid, Liz, and Patti are out on a mission, Maka, Soul, and the rest of the gang stumble across a trunk that may be their ticket to discover what Kid was like before they knew him. Long Chapters, updated ASAP, rated T for swearing and abuse. I do not own Soul Eater!
1. Introducing the Son of Death

_Hi! I'm Animelover and for my first fanfiction I've decided to write about something near and dear to my heart:Soul eater; with my best friend Death The Kid. This my first fanfiction I've ever published, so I hope you like it!, Okay, I'm starting to sound like a little 3rd grader with all my cheery fluff, but whatever. Please read and review. If you like it then I've already got chapters 2 and 3 ready for publishing!_

_I DO NOT own Soul Eater or any of the characters mentioned. (Though it pains me greatly to say it.)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Introducing the Son of Death:**

**And so the Story Begins?**

"Yes father, I understand. Be there in an hour." Death the kid watched as his Father's image rippled away from his bedroom mirror. He let out a long, quiet sigh. " I never get to just relax on the weekends, do I?" Kid looked up at his reflection and frowned. Looking back was an average height, 15 year old boy with a pale completion that made his dark suit and two-tone golden eyes stand out nicely. Reaching up, he fingered the left side of his bangs and scowled. This was the one thing that cause Kid distress about his appearance above all his other outward oddities. He had done everything and anything he could think of to fix it, but no matter how much dye he used, the three white stripes that circled the left side of his black hair always returned. Fingering a few hairs he shivered, letting the past wash over him. '_There are some memories, that are better left forgotten.'_

The shout of a girl brought him back to the present,"Kid! Kiiiiiiidd! Hurry up you're taking forever, we're starving down here!" Gathering himself together, Death The Kid regained his dignified manner, and headed out of his room, feeling today, was about to get even more complicated.

"KID!" shouted the exasperated voice of the oldest Thompson sister, Liz,"Get your Grim Reaper butt down here and eat breakfast, Black*Star and Soul expect us at the basketball court in half an hour!"

"Hiahahaha! I made special pancakes!" Added the singing voice of Patti Thompson, the younger of the two girls. The Thompson sisters were Kid's two demon pistols and closest immediate family, even if they weren't related by blood. He had met them two years ago in the wild streets of Brooklyn. The laid back souls of the two girls seemed to have a good effect on his own Symmetry obsessed self.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Kid rather impatiently, heading down the grand stairway of Gallows Mansion.

"Kid, is something bugging you?" asked Liz who noticed the tone and somber expression.

"No, I'm fine; but listen, there has been a change of plans..." Kid sat down and was handed a pancake in the shape of a giraffe. He looked into it's single chocolate chip eye and continued, "I just talked to Father and he informed me there is a soon-to-be-kishin on the loose in the Alps mountain range. Apparently it's only got a few dozen souls to go before it becomes one. He told me to go with you two and put and end to it at once."

Liz stared at him for a few moments. Perhaps the thought of this coming danger was slow sinking in, but she quickly recovered. "Fine, but eat for now." She continued to watch him, while reaching over subconsciously to take the whipping cream from a laughing Patti whose plate was so full of of the stuff her giraffe was certainly never going to be found again under the tilting mountain of whipped cream.

"Kid, are you sure you're okay? I mean, you haven't been eating much lately and well, you look pale, even for a shinigami." To tell the truth he hadn't been feeling fine lately. Over he past several weeks he had developed a wave of sickness that would come and go randomly. Whenever one hit, he always left the room as quickly as he could and would go vomit as quietly as possible in the bathroom. But he wouldn't tell Liz about this, she and Patti were two of the very few he really cared about and he hated to be seen as weak or in need of help, even around them. Being weak lead to caring and a false sense of security that would crush you if it was suddenly gone. He had learned that the hard way.

"I feel perfect Liz, relax. Just eat quickly please, we really need to go." She continued to look at him for a second but then went back to eating her giraffe. Kid looked at his pancake and took a bite (though he knew it wasn't going to stay in his stomach for long anyways) to try to persuade Liz he really was as normal as ever, or as normal as you could be as a shinigami. He suddenly felt something against his tongue and paused was this...a gummy bear?_ '__Okay, I've had enough'_. Sliding the rest of the 'special' pancake, unnoticed by the Thompson sisters, into his napkin, Kid got up and thanked Patti for the wonderful breakfast.

88888888

"Hey Patti, would you call Soul or Tsubaki and explain why we won't be comming? I've gotta go get my things together." Every one had finnished eating and was going about making preparations to leave. There was a pause then a crash down the stairway and Kid climbed back down to see Patti with a hammer and the remaining peices of the telephone at her feet."Patti what the hell did you do that for?! That was the last working phone in the house!"

"I was bored so I decided to see something break, and the phone was there so I smashed It!" stated a totally unabashed Patti. Kid exhaled.

"I guess we'll have to walk to the courts and take a later flight." Why did breaking things have to be her favorite passtime?

"Okie!" laughed Patti.

Suddenly, a wave of nausia washed over Kid. He swayed where he stood and saw his vision go hazy." Patti... go tell Liz to get ready..." Kid suddenly walked briskly out of the room leaving a confused Patti to retrieve her sister.

Kid made it to the master bathroom and bolted the door. He leaned over the toilet and gripped the sides. Then in one sudden convulsion felt what little substance he had in his stomach leave it and get flushed away. Kid gagged and leaned back against the bathtub waiting for his legs to regain their normal strength.** '**_What's wrong with me? I've never been ths sick before, why is this happening now? If this happens while were fighting the near-kishin...'_

He stopped there because just then Patti shouted outside the door,"Kid-kun! Hurry up, were both ready to go! Hehehehehe!"

"Coming."Kid replied weakly.

"Kid-kun, are you sick in there?" Patti's voice was unnervingly serious.

"No, really Patti I'm coming. just give me a moment to pack up."

Kid waited until Patti's footsteps were gone and gave a silent sigh of relief. Patti could be sharp when she wanted to be.

Standing back up, Kid gave a sideways glance at his reflection, hoping to see as little of the ugly white stripes as possible, but something wasn't right. Stopping he slowly turned and stepped towards the mirror. Had the Lines of Sanzu covering the left of his hair always been so thin? He took a closer look at is face: it seemed more or less normal if not a little paler than usual. Death the Kid tried to recall something like this in any of the shinigami anatomy books he had ever read(Well, mostly information from his father), but came up blank. "Hmm," Kid gave a last stare at his hair and left the bathroom for his bedroom.

The silence of the hallway was calming to Kid and the simple pictures on the wall recalled sadder if not happier times of his life. Sometimes Kid wondered if he had been wrong to try and forget, to take away the only visual reminders of his former years and replace them with plain white and black paintings of the shinigami symbol. But after thinking about any of his older memories, he knew it was healthier to keep moving and try to erase the dark and unforgiving past from his mind.

Kid pushed on his bedroom door and entered. It was a great, black room with a giant window that covered the entire right wall. In the opposite corner was an ornately carved mahogany desk. The giant four poster bed opposite of the door was impressive too, but the thing that stood out above all else were the book shelves. They were comprised of three levels and ran around the entire room, excluding the bed, window, and desk. Each level was full of books, and each had been read. Kid walked over to the bed and pulled his suitcase from behind the headboard. For a second the heavy black suitcase caught on something, but once given a good tug, there was the sound of something shifting and the case came out easily. Heading for the closet he placed his usual attire and winter over clothes in the the traveling bag. Once he had zipped it up, Death the Kid threw his suitcase over his shoulder and left the room; making sure to close the door securely behind him. He could hardly stand the thought of anyone, even his partners, searching through his room.

Once packed, the trio headed down the street going towards the east of Death City, Patti already in her parka and humming to herself cheerily. After about twenty minutes, the peace of the day was shattered by a familiar, "YAAAHHOOOOOOOOO!"

"Well, Black*Star's here." stated an amused Liz. Stepping onto the court, Kid side stepped the oncoming ball aimed at his head by Black*Star and smiled calmly.

"Hello, hope you haven't been waiting to long."

"Oh no, not very." said Tsubaki, smiling.

"Come on, It's been like what? Ten minutes past the meeting time? Get your facts straight Tsubaki."Black*Star ran over and scooped up the ball. "Big guys like me don't like waiting for the little people when THERES A GAME TO WIN! YAAAHHOOOOO!"

Maka said a friendly, "Hey guys, glad you could make it."

Soul gave his characteristic sharp-toothed grin and asked, "Ready to get this game started?"

"Well, actually there has been a change in our plans,"said Kid, "My father gave me the mission this morning and we are heading to the Alps to destroy a near-kishin."

"Wow, that's impressive!" Exclaimed Tsubaki.

"He should have sent me!" Said Black*Star,"I could have kick that kishin's ass and finally proved my godhood!"

Liz suddenly looked up from filing her nails, "Oh! Hey Kid, I forgot to lock up the house. I was just talking to Patti and I forgot!"

Kid inhaled," It's too late to go back, and we already changed our flight once. That monster might already have killed it's last dozen souls. We can't afford to go back." An idea suddenly occurred to him,"Hey guys, would it be too much to ask if you would watch the house while were gone, or at least lock it up?"

"Sure, we can do that."answered Maka. Kid smiled. These guys were the best, he would never say it out loud, but he wouldn't be able to get along without them. It was nice to have friends to count on.

After a brief explanation of the mission and Kid giving Tsubaki the house keys, they said goodbye. "Good luck, and try not to lose any limbs." said Soul good naturedly.

Maka suddenly ran over to Kid, "Just come back alive, okay?"

Kid was taken aback by her outspoken concern, but said,"Of course we will. See you all soon!" the trio waved farewell and began to walk towards the airport. After a minute of watching their backs receding down the street Black*Star abruptly threw the basketball at the back of Kid's head. However, Kid simply raised one hand and caught it, not even turning around."Nice try Black Star,butyou'llhaveto do better than that." He then threw it over his shoulder at the pouting Black*Star hitting him on the head.

I'll get something over him eventually, there has to be some weakness, or some secret he would rather die than have anyone find out about! I'll find that secret and everyone will finally see me as the greatest in all of Shibusen!" He said once kid, Liz, and Patti were out of sight.

"Whatever Black*Star,"said Maka in an exasperated voice. She looked over at Soul and Tsubaki, tone suddenly cheery,"Lets go and lock up for Kid, alright?"

"Yeah, but I sure as hell ain't leaving that quickly, I want to have a taste of the good life."said Soul.

"Makaaaaaaaa Chop!"

Soul was on the ground swearing,"What the hell was that for!?"

Maka looked down at him with an evil glare,"I don't want to take advantage of Kid, I mean, I don't think he meant for us to move in while he's gone. Besides whats wrong with our house? I mean besides Blair bringing home dead rats."

"It's not Blair that's the problem, It's that It's so small I have nowhere to run when you decide to Maka Chop my freakin' brains in!' shouted an annoyed Soul. Maka raised her book threateningly, still glaring, causing Soul to reply quickly, "Our house is fine, but don't you ever want a change in atmosphere? I mean, you can't lock yourself up with your dusty old books all the time-Shit, Maka! He was on the ground again rubbing his head where she had delivered another vicious Maka Chop.

There was a pause and then a quiet, unsure voice said slowly,"Well, he did say we could house sit..."

"Tsubaki, are you really taking his side?!" said an incredulous Maka.

"Well why not? It might be nice to take a break from our own lives and relax a little." Maka looked hesitant, but finally gave her consent and helped Soul up.

"LETS GO!" shouted Black*Star. With that the four began walking off, towards Gallows Mansion and a little change of scenery.

* * *

_Well? How Was it? Please review and tell me what you think! I promise this is not another MakaxKid or anything like that. Please don't leave any raging boiling, and for you HP fans out there Howlers comments. Constructive criticism is welcome though. I will try to please you as much as I can! Next chapter's ready if you want it! Thanks, Animelover._


	2. Eavesdropping With Opportunity

_Hi! I'm Animelover and for my first fanfiction I've decided to write about something near and dear to my heart:Soul eater; with my best friend Death The Kid. This my first fanfiction I've ever published, so I hope you like it!, Okay, I'm starting to sound like a little 3rd grader with all my cheery fluff, but whatever. Please read and review. If you like it then I've already got chapter 3 ready for publishing! Sorry about not putting this in chapter 1, but I'm learning the ropes.  
_

**_I DO NOT own Soul Eater or any of the characters mentioned. (Though it pains me greatly to say it.)_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Eavesdropping With Opportunity:**

**And so the Curtain Rises?**

"Oh!" Maka exclaimed as she stopped suddenly in the middle of the cobblestone street where she, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were walking. Everyone stopped and looked back at her inquiringly.

"What is it Maka?" asked Soul.

"It... It's just I forgot to pick up my new text books from professor Stein...I really need them for studying over the weekend."

Soul looked at Maka with a face that clearly said: _You have got to be the kidding me, are you crazy? _"Maka, you already get A's on every test and **EVERY** piece of homework, can't you just let it slide this once?"

"No! Come on, we're only a few locks from the DWMA, don't be so lazy." Stated Maka in a patronizing tone. "Besides, **You **would probably be better off studying over the weekend than me. What do you usually get? C's?"

"Hey, any normal person wouldn't spend their time memorizing the insides of exotic species. All Stein ever does is give dissection tests." Soul added in an annoyed voice.

"Guys lets just walk over to Shibusen and get Maka's book alright? Come on." said Tsubaki as she stepped in between the meister and weapon, who by now were nose to nose glaring at one another.

Soul stepped back and put his hands in his pockets."Fine, lets go." he said, deciding it would be best to avoid a fight.

Black*Star nodded at Soul and the two boys suddenly took off, sprinting neck in neck towards Shibusen. "Wait!" yelled Tsubaki in a slightly dumbstruck voice.

Maka grabbed Tsubaki's arm and pulled her into a run,"Lets get going!"

88888888

The pair of girls caught up with their partners at the front courtyard of the DWMA. The two were already waiting for them; Soul leaning against a pillar and Black*Star doing a rediculous amount of cartwheels when Maka asked,"Jeez, whats up with you?"

Soul looked over at her and replied casually,"I just don't really enjoy hanging around school longer than I already have to. Come on," He opened the one of the doors leading to the front entrance hall,"Lets get those books you just had to have."

88888888

Stopping in front Class Crescent Moon the classroom of the one and only Professor Franken Stein, a seriously sadistic man who taught the second star meisters and who's weapon partner was the right hand Death Scythe to Shinigami-sama himself, the flirtatious Spirit Albarn. (Maka's dad) Maka knocked on the door,"Professor Stein? Are you there? It's Maka Albarn."

There was no reply so Maka just shrugged and pushed open the door. It was completely empty except for the next weeks disection specimens, which consisted of a cage filled with white and pink frilled cuckoo birds. She felt her stomach flip over just thinking about it."He's not here."

"Oh well at least we tried..." said Black*Star leaning towards the door, obviously anxious to go.

"Wait, I want to-" Maka was suddenly cut off by an alarmed whisper from Soul.

"Shhhh, someone's coming. Are we even allowed to be in here?" he asked. Everyone rushed to the door, pretty sure they shouldn't be in the classroom without the teacher present. Soul attempted to close the door, but it was too late. It still remained a few inches ajar when two people came walking swiftly down the hallway, talking in feverish tones. Everyone did the natural thing, and leaned towards the crack in the doorway to listen in on the conversation.

Peeking out, they saw it was it was none other than Spirit and Stein. They appeared to be deep in hushed conversation when Spirit abruptly stopped outside the door, apparently frustrated at the latter. Maka was about to open the door and announce their presence when Black*Star caught her by the arm and hissed, "We arn't supposed to be here remember? Besides, lets hear what they're talking about..." Maka scowled. She wasn't so sure this was a good idea, but everyone else nodded their agreement. Leaning back towards the doorway the foursome began to listen in on Stein and Spirit.

"-he said its important and to get there fast." said Spirit hurriedly.

"What is it? You know those cuckoo birds aren't THAT rare, whats the proble-"

"It's not about your weird dissection plans!" stormed Spirit.

"What is it then?"

Spirit suddenly glanced around. It would be bad if someone outside of the two them heard this, it would be his neck on the chopping block. Dropping his voice to a barely audible whisper, so that Tsubaki, Soul, and all the eavesdroppers had to strain their ears to hear, Sprit replied,"It's about something having to do with..." Stein raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, we can't talk about it here. Lord Death is waiting." and with that weapon and meister continued their traipse towards the Death Room, leaving the two star meisters and their weapon partners to look after them.

"Well, are we going to follow them or not?"asked Soul in that straitforward way he had with words. He looked up at the others from his spot on the floor. "You have to get that book back anyways..."Grinning, he made eye contact with Black*Star and the two of them said in unison,"Or was all that fuss for nothing?" Maka puffed up and began to blush furiously.

"Lets go." Maka then threw open the door and began to march towards the Death Room.

"We sure got her there."chuckled Soul, exiting the classroom.

"But we won't get anywhere near the Death Room with her stomping around like that."said Black*Star rolling his eyes at Maka, banging her way in front of them,"Talk about stealth."

Tsubaki walked with the two boys down the hallway,"Pride is a funny thing."

88888888

"How do we get in?"

"Like I'm supposed to know!?"

"Your the one who sleeps with her books!"

"It was you who wanted to come down here anyways!"

"At least I wasn't acting like a rampaging rhinoceros all the way down here!"

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAAA CHOP!"Soul was once again rolling on the floor from another Maka chop to the head.

"Uhhhh, guys? All you you have to do is push it open." Soul and Maka looked over at Black*Star who had just pushed open the giant doors to the Death Room with ease.

"See!"

"What? It's not like you thought of it!" Scythe and meister were at it again.

"You guys ready or not?' asked Black*Star.

"Huh?"they said in unison, totally forgetting the fight at hand,"Oh, we're coming."

_'There they are for you, fighting one moment forgetting it the next.'_thought an exasperated Tsubaki.

88888888

Climbing up the ramp of the Death Room both weapons and meisters were silent. If they were caught, it would mean a world of trouble for all of them. Before they reached the top of the platform where the indistinct voices of Stein and Spirit were apologizing for being late, the foursome leapt to the side so they could hide down on the floor behind Lord Death's mirror. There the event of them being caught was slim. No words were exchanged, but a quick nod of understanding between the group. If they were caught, it was as good as being dead. Crouching down, they began to listen.

"It's alright, as long as your here now."came the voice of Shinigami-sama to the apologizing Stein and Spirit."But I did call you here for a reason."

"What's the reason?"asked Stein solemnly.

"It's about her."said Shinigami-sama in a cool voice. At first Stein and Spirit looked confused, but the comprehension dawned on their faces, turning looks of confusion into cold resentment.

"What about her."snarled Spirit quietly. He would never forgive that woman for what he saw that day, for what she did.

"Kid's mother, has escaped from prison."

* * *

_Well? How Was it? Please review and tell me what you think! I promise this is **NOT** another fluffy piece of MakaxKid or anything like that. As a warning, this will get a little dark in the near future, but **no** stupid romance themes like:"I will always love you Kid, don't die! Or I will surely die too!" and all that drabble. But this will **not** be a romance fic, okay? Please don't leave any raging boiling, and for you HP fans out there Howlers comments. Constructive criticism is welcome though. I will try to please you as much as I can! Next chapter's ready if you want it! Thanks, Animelover._


End file.
